


A Ghost of a Man and a Dog

by KillingMonsters



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, No Spoilers, Resurrection, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingMonsters/pseuds/KillingMonsters
Summary: Entirely made up. None of this actually happened in game, ZERO SPOILERS. Makes up some timeline stuff. Purely Sekiro whump. I do what I want.





	A Ghost of a Man and a Dog

His Wolf is down. He's alive, but he lays there anyway, at the mercy of his enemies. It isn't because he can not fight, it is that he will not. These men have presented him with a deal. Allow them to do whatever they like to avenge those friends murdered, and they would not raise a hand against the boy. The boy who now sat over the broken, bleeding body of his servant. 

"Wolf?" The boy whispered, despite the fact that they were alone. The men had gone for the night, to return early the next  
morning. 

The man didn't move. 

"Wolf!" 

There was a soft groan of pain, and a half broken prosthetic hand scrabbled at the wooden floor in a weak attempt to rise. 

"Yes, sir..." 

"No, no! Stay down!" 

"Forgive me." 

The boy lay a gentle hand on the blood soaked cloth over his servants chest. 

"You will not survive this. It is far too deep." 

A blade had plunged through the area just below his ribs. Its curved length burst from his flesh as it passed, soaked in dripping crimson. 

"I did not expect you to bleed, beast." The attacker had said to him, as the blade was pulled free. 

Now, the bloodflow waned. Tan skin had paled to a terrible ashen. 

"Perhaps not." The Wolf said, "But i will be back."

"You are always back. But it is clear you are not healed. Not entirely." 

"No, but i will live." 

"Does it hurt?" 

"Does what hurt, my Lord."

"Dying." 

The wolf was quiet for a moment. He curled gently around the boy, keeping a respectful distance from him. It was Kuro, the boy, who closed that distance. He shifted to be able to place a hand on the others shoulder comfortably. 

"Yes. It does. I pray that your death comes in age, while you sleep. Or perhaps that you are spared from its embrace for all time." 

"Wolf... You are shivering."

"I am cold." 

"Come." He stood, moving to sit beside the fire. He patted the place at his side, and waited as the other struggled to rise. The scittering of wood on wood signaled a prosthetic hand - lacking its last two fingers - pulling him up. Finally, with a trail of blood behind him, the shinobi sat at the boys side. "Is this better?" 

"Yes, Young Master. Thank you."

"You are still shivering." It was not so much a question as it was an observation.

"Have you been told of death? It is a cold, Lord. Like snow." 

"I am sorry." 

"For what?"

"I have given you this curse. You suffer great pain again and again. And it is I who am at fault."

"No, Master. It is a blessing. I may live again until you deem my service worth little. I may protect you until you do not need it."

"But does it not hurt?" 

"Compared to the agony of being unable to serve my purpose, it is nothing." 

They sat together for a long moment of silence. Kuro stared at the pale profile of the other, confused by the sheer depths of his loyalty. Many men betrayed their charges. 

As the boy thought, his company grew more and more strained. The Wolf's body shook with each breath, sweat dripping from his brow. 

The man slumped to the ground, blood falling from thin lips. His chest heaved, struggling to breathe around the blood welling up in his throat. 

"Wolf!"

"I am here..." He coughed, leaving red over the floor. "Not long now." 

"How long will you be gone?" 

"Ah... I don't know. Likely a few hours. If they return while i am gone, please tell them i will be back soon." 

"I will be alone." 

"Yes. Forgive me-" He was cut off by harsh hacking, his body trembling. 

"Wolf, this is awful." 

"I-" Once again he coughed. 

"I am sorry." 

"Don't be. It is usually... Much quicker. A wound like this is usually intended to kill. Near the heart, or through the chest or throat. This one is meant to inflict pain." 

"I am still sorry." 

"Ah-" The trembling slowed to a stop, "Rest now, Young Lord. I will be back when you rise, i hope..." 

"You are leaving?" 

"In a few moments..." He let his eyes shut. They flicked open again at the gentle touch to his hair. Small hands ran gently over the greyed part of his face. He smiled slightly, lips dyed crimson. And when finally he let his eyes close again, he stilled. 

"Goodnight, Wolf. I will see you soon. May the fire protect you from the cold."


End file.
